The Left Behind
by Mrs.EatonJacksonHawthorne13
Summary: Tris and Four used to best friends in middle school, until something happened to both of them, and Four stopped talking. Now in high school, when the hot, athletic, and most talented girl in school crosses paths with the least popular, yet cute and talented boy who used to be her bestie. Do they recognize each other? Do they still want to be friends? Or will someone be left behind?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

_**Author's Note: Heyyyy its meeeeeee! This is my new story and for those of you who haven't read my high school fanfic... READ IT! NOW!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I woke up today screaming. At my little brother, Zach, who poured a glass of water on me. Gee, what a great way to wake up on the first day of my senior year! He already ran out of the room, I guess I'll have to kill him later. I take a shower and start to get ready. I might as well tell you about myself now. My name is Tris Elizabeth Prior, short for Beatrice. I'm athletic, musically talented, and pretty smart. At my school, I'm the captian of the soccer, softball, cross country, and basket-ball team. I'm also one of the head cheerleaders with my besties Chritina and Marlene, I'm really popular, the valedictorian, and rich. I have an older brother named Caleb in college and a younger brother named Zach in 2nd grade, oh not to mention I'm one of the prettiest girls at my school. But, there's something about me that nobody, but one person knows. I am a fake, I act like someone I'm not. Well, technically this is who I am, yet its not because I'm missing something. My old best friend, Tobias. We had been friends since Pre-K, until one day in 7th grade something happened to me and the next thing I knew he never talked to me again. I'm guessing he found out, and was so disgusted that he chose to ignore me. He still goes to my school, but I never see nor hear about him. The only proof that he's still here is the fact that he's in the yearbook. Everyday I wonder what he's doing now, and hope he's okay. As, I get in my car with my little brother, I wonder if I'll ever see him again.

_**New story idea, you likeeeeeee. REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Running Into Four

_**Author's Note: Thanks so much to those of you who are already reviewing. It means alot!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I get to my school and drop off my brother at his class then walk to my locker. Before, I can get there I'm tackled to the ground and met with screaming. I look up and its just Uri. Ah, Uriah Pedrad, senior, my best guy friend and has known me since 8th grade when he and his brother Zeke transferred here. I push him off and we walk to my locker arms linked. NO we are not dating, people think we are, but we're not besides he likes Marlene. I also don't want a serious relationship, since what happened... We get to my locker and all of my friends are there, Christina (my bestie since day one, literally), Marlene, Shauna, Will, Peter (he's good in this story, him and Tris are pretty close),Zeke, and Lynn. Oh, Lauren there, but no one really likes her she just hangs around 're all just leaning against the lockers talking and waiting for me to gt done. I scan the hall and notice that we're divided this year by lockers, the jocks are in one section, the nerds in another, and so on. I'm almost completely done, when someone walks up to us, right next to me. .HOT! He's got dark brown hair, muscled but not overly muscled, and OMG those dark blue eyes... wait. I know those eyes and that face...Toby, he's here. His locker is right next to mine, but before I can say something to him Will shoves him against the lockers.

"What are you doing here, this for jocks ONLY!" I quickly step in between them and push Will away.

"Leave him alone, he is a jock. He plays lacrosse and baseball." All of my friends back off for now except Uri and Chris who stay by myside. Toby quickly says thanks and walks off to his homeroom which is also all of ours. I can tell by the look in Chris and Uriah's eyes they want to know what just happened. But, I just laugh, grab their arms, and walk off to homeroom.

_**Author's Note: Hey sorry this is incredibly short, but my mom is making me put away my computer, will update thoughout the week most likely. (hopefully) Thanks and BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback and Screaming It Out

_**Chapter 3**_

All three of us walk into homeroom, and hurry up and sit down, before the bell rings. I scan the room and noticed that everything is sectioned off. My group of friends (the jocks), is in one area, a group of nerds are next to us, and basically everyone is in the their own groups. I look over and see Toby sitting alone in between us and the nerds. I want to go over there and talk to him, but I can't at least not yet. Not until we're closer, which we will be by the time this year is over. Now, I might as well tell you why we're not talking and what happened all together.

Four and I have been friends since Pre-K, when some girl kicked me on the playground and he pushed her on the ground. We continued to be best friends until 7th grade, the year he found out. One night, I went to a party for Uriah at a restaraunt and went to take my other little brother Greg to the bathroom. On our way out, we were attacked by a man. Uriah was the one who discovered me, on the floor bruised, bloody, and no longer a virgin, and my little brother next to me... dead. The next few days, Four refused to talk to me. I tried to confront him about it, but he just blew me off and ignored my calls and texts. I figured he found out what happened, and he was dissapointed I couldn't fight him off. You see I took karate and I still do, and I 'm good at it. The fact that I couldn't take on ONE man to protect Greg, was a downfall for me. I guess it was for him too...

and to this day he still won't acknowledge me, not that I see him anyways. Homeroom is ove now, and I am dragged by Uri to Math. We get there and I find we have seating charts, and oh. What do you know. I'm sitting next to him. Greattttt. We sit next to each other in awkward silence, until he finally says something.

"Thanks, for earlier, it uh... means alot..."

"No problem. Sorry, but um why are you talking to me?"

"Ummm, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to thank you. I just thought that since-"

"What, that since I stood up for you we're all of a sudden best friends. You think I'm going to forgive you tht easy? You must be out of your mind!" All those feelings from when he stopped talking to me are slowly rising back up.

"Well, not really best friends, more like aquaintances, and what are you talking about? What did I do wrong, I've never met you before!" That did it right then, now ALL of that haterd, saddness, and anger was back.

"YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ME! You know what just don't talk to me for the res of the class!" He stays silent after that, until the stupid teacher hands out papers that we have to do with the people next to us, tonight. I quickly give him my address and tell him to come to my house after school, and I quickly walk out. Great, first day of senior year, and I'm already in a bad mood for the day.

xxXXxx IM A FRICKIN PAGE BREAK xxXXxx

School is finally over, and I'm in a half way better mood. I feel kinda bad now for being rude to my friends when they did nothing, so I invite them over. I head over to the elementary school next door, and grab Zach. We head over to my car which is a red Ferarri. We drive home with him telling me about his day, as much of a bad mood I'm in, Zach made me smile and laugh. I love my little brother, especially now that Greg's gone and Caleb's in college. We get to the house and my friends are already there waiting on me, right away Chris runs over and picks up Zach. She is practically in love with him! We head inside, I make Zach a sandwhich and send him into the 'study room'. The 'study room' was designed by my parents to actually be a minature library where we can study and do homework, but we turned it into a personal hang out/gaming room, and I occasionally do homework in there. My friends and I sit down in the den and I explain the whole story to them, and they all forgive me for being rude today. We're all just sitting around having a good time, when the doorbell rings, and Peter gets up to go get it. He opens the door and immediatly steps back.

"What are you doing here?" He says with so much hostility, and I get up right away. I've known Peter for a while now and I can tell he's fixing to snap on whoever is there. It's Four, oh my gosh I completely forgot he was coming.

"It's ok Peter, I forgot to tell you guys that he was coming over, come in Four." He walks in and although he hides it well I can tell he is impressed with my house. When we walk into the den everyone starts glaring at Four, so I quickly lead him upstairs and tell him to go to the 'study room'. I walk downstairs and explain the situation to everyone. They all agree to stay over here and just wait for us to be done. I head back up to find Zach and Four talking and laughing. That's weird Zach usually doesn't like stangers.

"Zach, will you please leave?"

"Why? I like it in here, and Mom won't let me have a T.V. in my room yet!"

"That's 'cause you're too young to have one, and you can go in my room and watch T.V."

"I CAN, CAN I GET ON YOUR BED TOO?"

"Sure, but don't you dare make a mess everywhere." He quickly nods his head and runs out of the room. Four and I start to work on our project, while having awkward side conversations here and there. When we finally get done, he's about to get up before I grab his arm and I pull him back down.

"Hey, sorry for how I was acting earlier, but I have to know... do you remember me; Beatrice Elizabeth Prior best friends since Pre-K and you stopped talking to me in 7th grade!"

"Ummm well, I do remember you, but I was hoping you didn't remember me to be honest."

"So, you do remember me... one more question... WHY DID YOU IGNORE ME FOR ALMOST 6 FRICKIN YEARS! MY BROTHER DIED AND MY BEST FRIEND WASN'T THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST! EVERYONE KNEW HOW SAD AND HOW GUILTY I FELT, BUT YOU DID NOTHING! EXCEPT IGNORE ME AS IF WE WEREN'T BEST FRIENDS AND NOW YOU ACT LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED! YOU'RE SICK YOU KNOW THAT!"

"I can't tell you why, at least not yet. I wanted to be there for you, I couldn't something happened that you couldn't know about. I just didn't want you to get into anymore stuff especially after what had just happened. But, I am so sorry Tris and I know you can never forgive me, but it's ok I deserve it," and without a word he walks out of the room and out of my house, leaving me stunned.

_**Author's Note: Longer than the others, but still short I'm in a rush right now, because I have to clean the house since my friend, her sister who's like 10, and their brother who's like 5 are coming to my house tomorrow. I have to get ready to entertain them for about two days, wish me luck! I'll try to make it longer next time and THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!**_

_**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW PLZ!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Stunned and Forgiving?

_**Chapter 4**_

I sit there stunned and wondering what happened to him, to make it ok to ignore me. afte a while, I go downstairs to everyone and we just start talking and laughing as if nothing happened. This is what I love about my friends, they always make things better. After a while they leave, and I ead up to my room to find Zach passed out on my bed. suprisingly, there is not a single mess... at least not one I can see. I pick him up and carry him to his room. I dress him in his pjs and tuck him in bed, then head to bed myself.

************TIME SKIP************

I wake up in the morning to _My Broken Heart _and start to get ready and take my shower. I get dressed in pair of ripped grey skinny jeans, a loose tank top, and Caleb's old hoodie he wore last year. I head to Zach's room and give him a quick shower. I dress him in a pair of black jeans and an Imagine Dragons t-shirt, I bought him. We go downstairs and eat the waffles, our maid Susan made for us. Once, we're both done I pick Zach up and head over to the door. I grab my black converse and his matching ones which we left by the garage door. We get in my yellow punch buggy and head to school. I drop him off at his class then head to my locker... where Four is and appears to be waiting. I brush by him and open my locker, ignoring him.

"Tris, can we please talk?"

"No, I don't have anything else to say to you..." On that note, I start to walk away, vefore he pulls me back,

"Look Tris, I know you're pissed at me and probably never want to talk to me again. But, I really want to be friends again, please... and I know we can probably never go back to how we were before. But, I at least want to try to be somewhat close." I go silent thinking it over, I do want to be friends again, but I don't trust him... not anymore. I don't care what was going on in that period of time, he could've at least talked to me ONCE! Or all the other times after, and I now realize how pissed I am right now.

"Listen Four, I REALLY want to be best friends again, but the bottom line is I DO NOT trust you! How do I know you won't just leave and ignore me for another 6 years again?! Look, I'll give you my full answer later today... but for now the answer is NO." I walk away torwards my homeroom and sit in the middle of my friends. They start talking and laughing, and soon I'm joining in too. Four walks in a few minutes late looking sad and rejected, and I feel the urge to go and comfort him. But, I stay seated he's going to have to work HARD to gain my trust and friendship back. The bell rings and Uri and I head to 1st period. I sit down in my seat next to Four and ignore him. I ignore him for the rest of the day until last period Science taught by Mrs. Matthews. This is the onlt other class where we have a seating chart and what do you know... I'm next to him again. Class was just dismissed and Four heads to his locker, me trailing behind him. He quickly gets his stuff and starts to walk away, but I grab his arm, "Look Four, I've deicded to give you another chance. BUT, it's going to take a while before we're even good friends again. I'm going to have trouble trusting you again, and it's going to take ALOT of work fom you. I'm willing to try, but are you?

"Oh my- are you kidding me, yes! Thank you so much Tris, I didn't think you would ever say yes! Can I give you a hug and how do we become friends again?"

"Yeah Toby, you can hug me at anytime you want, and we can start with you sitting at my table in lunch! Also Uri, Christina, and I are going to the mall today if you want to come, I can come pick you up. Still live in the same place?"

"Well first," he hugs me and I feel a warm feeling in my stomach."Are you sure your friends will let me sit at your table, and yeah I would love to come."

"They're going to have to let you sit down I'll force them. Once Uri and Christina get to know you today, they'll support you tomorrow. Trust me." He gives me another hug and walks me to my car. I go pick up Zach and we head home, with him talking his head off. I change him into more comfortable clothes and we get back in the car. First, we head to Toby's house and he comes out in a pair of skinny black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He ops i the front and we head to Zach's friend Jake's house, and I walk him to the front door. Then me and four head to the mall to meet up with them. We get there and see Uri and Chrissy waiting for us and when they see us their faces change.

"What's he doing here?"


End file.
